Angelus Morbo
by Amelia Quinn
Summary: Two young cosplaying, Lurping, blogging, and rping fans of the Supernatural book series by Chuck come to learn that the book series is real by encountering a supernatural occurrence at a convention. The Winchesters are interested by this occurrence because of the events that have been occurring around the area in down town Raleigh, NC.
1. Prolgue

_**Prologue:**_

* * *

_**Even angels fall**_.

Right? That's what some may say when they cannot believe someone has passed on in years. When the wind makes the shutters of the house flap similar to the wings of a crow. The lights turned off of this home that shows the life that once lived there had changed - maybe for the better... But most likely for the worse.

A death of a mother, a passing of a friend, the heart-break to a hero, but sadly a broken heart that now cannot be mended. Young boys with their father, years to tail and pass. The growth of now two vessels, with destinies that cannot be passed. Yes, a sigh that passes the lips of many, local gossip of plenty. But yet view back to the wholesome start, to the home with the shutters of a crow. To the fire in a nursery, to a small baby in a crib, to a father who saved his boys.

Now with this tail set fourth, and the heart of others busted and bruised. The tail may twist upon even the strongest of souls, even the harmful of the most. But yet, lets sit and read fourth from the journals as well as the books whom tell the lives of these Winchester boys. Lets go back to the start, to where they have their busted hearts. Back to the first time they departed with dear ol' Sam who are looking for their lost dad. Dear ol' Dean who is sure their father is alive, looking for clues for him in the black Impala that they made their's when they were young children. See who they shall meet on the way, on the road to the fallen angels.

Ah but let us skip ahead, to past where the angels had made a meets. To where the books tell the tale and The End is near. Where two young adults have perked up and make themselves known - they have perked up and gotten their ideas together. To well join in. Dear, children who know well and mean better. But cursed just like the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 1: Conventional Meet

_**Chapter 1: Lie to Me**_

_Music.  
Conventions.  
Driving cross-country.  
Bomber jacket.  
Rolled down windows._

That was the basic summary of the young girl who now pulled up in a parking space in a black form of an impala for her first car. The band Rains pumped through the speakers as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, she would whistle a long but sadly she didn't know how to whistle. Instead she drumbed the fingers on the wheel. A cool breeze blew through the air vent as she continued to wait. Now the question was, what was she waiting on... Better yet _who_?

Running her tongue over her teeth as she looked out the passenger side window as the car door light shinned on a small smile graced across her face. Now, the question who can finally be answered as the person who opened the side door sat in the car and closed the door with a nice sturdy slam. The smile that was on the girl's face drifted off with a slightly shocked expression.

"That was a pretty rough slam, sure the doors don't click but that doesn't mean you have to slam his door." She spoke as she glanced away and turned the key in the egnishion as the passenger buckled themselves in, on the key chain a little toy that looked like a form of robot with a plunger and wisk shifted a little due to the movement.

The passanger smirked and shook her head. slidding the glasses on her nose up a little as she looked out the window as the other pulled out of the drive-way.

"I must have on accident, you know how the door is. It comes open if not slammed to hard." She responded to the driver and she just shook her head and laughed. As the other laughed the passenger looked at her friend. "Kaitlyn, don't be like that!"

Kaitlyn looked at her as she stopped at a red light. A eyebrow raised as if asking a question like: Really. But they have know each other long enough to understand each other so well that they could share a laugh after the _Supernatural _Convention. Another interest they shared, a interest that the older of the two dragged her frined into.

"Taylor hush, you know this is my first ride. I hold it dear since my mother got it for me. I had to convince her to get it for me." Kaitlyn reached up and rubbed the head board and Taylor nodded but continued to laugh a little as the music continued to pump through the ride. As the light changed from red to green the raven hair driver took a turn, her grey eyes sparking with anticapation. "I can't believe I convinced you to tag a long with me to a convention that has cosplayers from all over.

Taylor shifted as she could see the building nearing, she glanced over to Kaitlyn now as she raised her own eyebrows.

"Don't say that, plus it didn't take much all you said was: You know the author to Supernatural? Well I found him. Get dressed I'll be there in five." She quoted the older one as the raven stuck her tongue out. Her eyes looking for the nearest parking space, and when she found one... Well it was three cars down from another black impala.

Stepping out of the vehicle the raven hair straightened up her brown bomber jacket and the collar to it. Making sure every button was buttoned every zipper sipped and her pants were up with her tight belt that hide her mace and knife on her hips. She looked to her friend who was fixing her glasses and shirt, making sure the collar was down as well her jacket secured. With her blondish hair neat. They locked eyes for a quick moment before nodding and walking into the building that held a amazment to behold.


	3. Chapter 2: Conventional Mystery

_**Chapter 2: Conventional Mystery**_

* * *

_Typical._

_Just typical._

_Out of all things it had to be another convention that included more people dressed up as them and larping._

Well at least Sam and Dean had their lucky angel on a leash in case the wanted to vanish in a hurry. One thing about that, the angel wasn't with then at the moment. Dean cursed under his breath as he moved through the crowd of the many fans to the book series of_ Supernatural_. If he wasn't more focused on saving people he wouldn't be there. Sam being the large moose he was it was easy for him to navigate.

Finally coming out of the large crowd to a less more crowded area of people dressed up like characters from there series Dean sighed out as his younger brother smiled. He shot him a look with caused a grin to now raise to his face.

"Damn it Sam, if I wasn't serious about his I wouldn't be here. Who to think that a convention was being held with this many people huh?" He shifted his own bomber jacket on his shoulders as he tilted his head, his eyes surveying the room with lack fo annoyance. Sam nodded in agreement. Not knowing they were close to the door to lead outside the creaking made Dean look straight to it as the writer... Or prophet Chuck walked in with his lovely girlfriend... Becky. Who looked from Sam to Dean with rather faces of confusion.

"We got a call." Sam responded before his brother could, "But not from you. From Bobby. It was from an old friend who wanted us to check this place out. Has there been anything well... Strange?" He asked Chuck who shook his head and looked to Becky who just blinked.

"Sam, Dean there is no real reason for you guys to be here. I mean you can leave if you want." Chuck offered but the older Winchester blew it off and took Sam by the arm to lead him outside. Becky followed them with her eyes before walking further into the building with dear Chuck.

"I told you, this was a fake call. A complete and total fake call." He said through clenched teeth to his brother. Sam shook his head as he wasn't agreeing. As there was something there that they had to be missing. Completely miss, like last time. With the orphanage with the dead teacher. The three boys who killed the other by trying to give a simple... _Hair cut_ one could imply.

"Well I say we should check it out." Sam looked away to catch another black impala pull into the parking lot. "I mean there could be something we are missing like last time. Where there really was a case. With ghosts, and larping." He reminded his brother who cursed once more and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Plus it looks like there might be someone here who got you down." He pointed to the black impala that had pulled in, "Down to the black impala. Why don't we give it a whirl and ask them some questions to see if they know anything. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot."

Shifting his jacket Dean decided to sigh out and agree with his younger brother. Patting the other before looking and noticing two girl's emerge from the vehicle. One with long black hair and the other with blonde like locks. The glimmer from the glasses could be seen as well as the buttons on the other's bomber jacket.

"Let's hope they aren't like the last set of Winchester Clones that got us wrong." Dean scoffed, "Let's just hope."


	4. Chapter 3: Conventional Confusion

_**Chapter 3: Conventional Confusion**_

* * *

_A nudge._

_A wink._

_A laugh._

_A chuckle._

_Checking time on a phone._

A playful tude between the two who have been year for ten years. Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out as she turned around and walked backwards as she wiggled her eyebrows to her friend who laughed and wiggled her eyebrows back as if a form of communication that they shared. Now, as she walked backwards we all know she couldn't see behind herself so Taylor was her playful set of eyes that watched carefully for Kaitlyn not to well _play in traffic _one could consider. But she wasn't going to get hit by a car, no something else.

"Kaitlyn, tur-" As the words left Taylor's mouth it was too late. Her back slammed into the chest of a much taller man who caught her on the shoulders, kissing noises was heard in the background as the one that caught the corner of Kaitlyn's eyes was trying to make light of the mood. Harshly she pulled away and retreated to Taylor's side. Taylor looked at her friend and then back to the stranger who was straightening his clothing. "Sorry she's a klutz." She joked as Kaitlyn nudged her in the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no it's fine." The man spoke up, "Oh I'm..." He paused and looked to the other man who yanked him off to the side now. huddled in a small group of two. Kaitlyn glanced over at her friend who shrugged as if questioning as well.

"What do you think they are discussing?" Taylor finally spoke up as she leaned to Kaitlyn who blinked as she slowly tilted her head which was soon copied by her friend.

"I don't know, maybe the time of day or the weather." The other responded with a raised eyebrow and a shoved hands in pockets once more. Taylor copied, only instead of pockets she placed her hands on her hips that was part of the corset like laced Victorian style Gothic shirt she was wearing with a matching pair of pants and black boots that laced up. Tapping her foot you could hear the small steel bottom pat against the concrete as if question further amusement.

"Yeah, or maybe they are discussing how we are dressed for the convention. I mean I'm a vampire and you?" Taylor looked to her friend as Kaitlyn looked to the building with her hand to her forehead to block out the sun, she hated how bright it was. It was getting rather annoying if you ask her. Very annoying.

"Well the rest of my costume is inside. I mean I have everything inside to finish my Dean cosplay off." She grinned as she looked to Taylor. They both shared a grin as the two strange men continued to discuss whatever it was they were discussing. Rather annoying and taking a long time.

"Hey, by the way you two I am Katie. And my buddy is Taylor." Kaitlyn spoke up, "Just letting y'all know."


	5. Chapter 4: Conventional Larping

_**Chapter 4: Conventional Larping**_

* * *

"Fake names? Like last time?" Dean's voice was on edge when he said this and Sam nodded. He could hear the slight anger in the other's voice. It wouldn't hurt to do it. They did it all the time, and their fake IDs wouldn't work this time. No matter if they were doing an investigation or not, people would think they were larping.

"Dean, people would think we were larping if we didn't. Now we could use our real names but people would think we are dressed up do you want that?" Sam asked with a tilt of his head as he heard muttering behind them, most likely from the two girl's they were going to question. Dean cursed and sneered under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you we shouldn't have came here, I told you." Dean clenched his jaw and said these words carefully and Sam gave a look that was asking Dean just to give it a shot. "Fine let them think we are dressed up, but I am not giving them a fake. Name." He finally answered his question and Sam smiled now.

"Alright all we need now is there na-" He paused as he heard one of the girl's shout. Sam and Dean looked over their shoulder at them. So it was Katie and Taylor. "Never mind." Sam smiled and nodded then turned to them. "Taylor. Kaitlyn. We are Sam and Dean."

Dean gave a smile and nodded to both of the girls. The bomber jacket that Kaitlyn wore. The templar's like pattern decorating the buttons as well as the zipper. Kaitlyn noticed him staring as his eyes went to Sam as he let out a small whistle trying to get her to ignore the fact he was in fact staring. He then coughed into his hand as he decided to finally speak, "We would like to ask you fine girl's a question."

"Cosplayers asking us questions." Kaitlyn spoke up with smugness in her voice as she grinned and looked down to Taylor who now nudged the raven hair in the side. A small chuckle came to emitted from her lips as she rubbed her side where the blonde nudged her at.

"Go right ahead, we don't mind larping." Taylor answered with a grin, que the eye roll from Kaitlyn as she now moved then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have you guys seen anything strange? Weird? Awkward even." Sam asked and Kaitlyn perked up, casting a side-ways glance she decided to answer the other. A confused expression showed on the other girl's face though. Dean noticed both of their reactions and grinned now.

"Yeah, just a few days ago some teen in the local high school went missing. Three days later they found her dead, bleeding and mutilated. Only identification was her own dental records." Kaitlyn responded as Taylor gave her friend a look as if that was sharing personal information and to anything to deal with real life role-playing. The expression on her face was serious. Very serious.

"That does sound strange, and that does sound like was in the news papers." Dean spoke up as he nodded. "She was a Supernatural fan wasn't she? Going to be attending this convention. Or so I'm guessing by your facial reaction."

"She was, you could say she was a friend. She was suppose to be the Sam in our group." Kaitlyn glared at the both and then turned on her heels of her own boots, walking off in a huff. Taylor watched her leave with a eye roll before looking at the two _'cosplayers'_, pulling out a CD she gave it to Dean.

"Awesome cosplay by the way, sorry she gets angry easily. Find us if you want to continue." With that Taylor ran off after her friend. Talking to her trying to calm her down. Dean turned the CD in hand as Sam frowned.

"See I told you there was something that didn't add up." He spoke up finally as Dean stuck the CD in his pocket with a grin then laughed and started to walk.

"Yeah, besides larpers and a killer I don't see anything the matter." The older Winchester chuckled as he looked behind him as Sam now walked beside his brother to re-enter the building.


	6. Chapter 5: Conventional Hunting

Silence filled the air when the two girl's entered the building, the only sound was the sound of the movement from the other's who spoke to one another with silent gestures. The raven looked to the blonde who moved first with a sly look under her wire rimmed glasses. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow but only for a quick second as they nodded to each other that signaled their split. Quickly taking out their phones and synchronizing their clocks before going their own ways. This being for a rather good reason - even on vacation the two friends had work they needed to do.

The older one of the two was the one who was the most common in their line of work. Or what the field workers would call: A lab Rat. Which was true, she dealt with the chemicals and bio scannings for evidence based cases. Although at the moment she wasn't focused in DNA or finger prints. But more likely in the way of ease dropping for information. What best way for that then to stand close to a small group of people who was speaking about the larping event that was due in a few hours. Picking up a unopened bottle of cream soda she drank from it, acting like she was an idle passer-by who had happened to stop walking to glance around.

No good information, Taking the bottle from her lips she screws the cap on and walks off to the next crowd. Now, going over what the young blonde Taylor was doing was more interesting she was going to each group and laughing as well as discussing the Larping event... Coming to find out it was based on the murders that has been occurring. So the newest one... The one who was supposed to finish the cosplay. The girl's name was really Samantha, dear Sammy. Taylor had gone silent when they spoke about having someone who was dressed up like the nearest murdered girl. And then another clue came up.

_Missing persons who all was a graduating year of 2010._

This wasn't good. Her partner in crime was in that year. She nodded and said her good-byes as she turned to leave the group she was speaking with. Fumbling out her phone as she walked away, the clacking of her boots on the floor echoed out as she made the blacked out screen glow, typing out the number as she pressed the green call button to her ear... Soon getting a dial tone meaning no service. Pulling the phone away from her ear the lights above flickered through the building before the building went black. Taylor looked up and then glanced around in the darkness.

Now the Winchesters. Well they themselves were trying to dig up information as well, as they spoke to people. Using their way with money to buy some information, they had found themselves down in another area of the building. Were they had been looking for a vital part, it wasn't until they hear the buzzing and saw the flicking of the lights through the glass plated door then they ran to the main area. But stopped as the doors wouldn't budge. The way in was stuck, and it was hopeless to enter.

"Damn." Dean cursed under his breath, "I have a feeling that the lead we had was a trick." He muttered as he kicked the door, Sam let out a sigh and nodded. Having to sadly agree with his brother.

"Missing persons, three murders, and now the signs of a demon." Sam muttered, "If you ask me something doesn't feel right." Dean pulled out his phone, seeing the symbol that meant no signal he showed it to Sam.

"You got that right." Saying those words Dean placed his phone away and took out his gun, wrapping his other hand in his jacket he used his gun to smash the glass and the clothed hand to jangle the handle some. Which failed, the glass had given away but the handle of the door wouldn't. Smashing the rest of his way through the glass he stepped through the jagged danger and then stepped aside to allow Sam in.


	7. Chapter 6: Conventional Panic

"Kaitlyn!" Taylor's voice rang out loud and clear as she cupped her hands over her mouth as pushed back a mumbling crowd who was asking if this was part of the Lurping. Now Taylor had heard many stories and read plenty of horror basked books to know where this was going. Missing people, murders, and now no power. All of the clues now seeming to point to her friend who was now on the targeted list. She kept her phone in hand as she stopped and looked around now, turning people around just to see their face. There was far too many people in brown bomber jackets. To many raven haired teens. She was now panicking, she could feel it in her thought, the gut ripping panic. The chest aching, heart wrenching feeling of might losing someone who was so close to her.

On the other side of the room the raven couldn't hear to the panic filled cries, she couldn't even hear herself think now she thought of it as if she had gone deaf when she knew she hadn't. She had stopped moving as a slight head ache formed in her head, mostly due to lack of sleep having drove across country from Washington, DC. Now you couldn't blame her for being tired, no one could. Even when you get road hypnoses. She continued to rub the bridge of her nose as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly turning as she a warm go around her waist and a cloth over her noise that had the stench of chemicals. Her eyes widened, picking up the smell.

_Chloroform_.

Reaching to her belt she yanked out her pocket knife and stabbed the person, who was taller than her and had yanked her into, his, chest. A low growlish chuckle emitted from him as her head spun and swam due to the scent of chemicals she was inhaling. Her throat became dry as her vision blurred worse and her heart beated to her rip cage as if it would break through then burst. She was afraid, her skin even felt clammy before she had lost consciousness.

Taylor on the other hand was still looking for her friend, unknown and naive to the factor that her friend now had became a victim to the kidnappings as well as the murder issue. Feeling a hand upon her own skin she turned around and forced the stranger to the wall, which happened to turn out to be one of the Winchesters. Dean to be more correct, she placed her chin on his shoulder and didn't let go although his groan showed some protest to her actions.

"Where is she? Where is my partner?" She hissed through clenched teeth as she narrowed her eyes. Unlike the people around her her vision was oddly better in the dark. Sam blinked and watched for a few seconds, allowing his own vision to adjust before moving to get her off of her brother.

"We don't know where she is, but we'll help you find her if you listen to us." Sam's voice caught her attention and she looked to him with suspicion. "We won't hurt you, we are only here to help." He continued to cox her as he held up his hands in defense showing her he had no weapons, letting the older Winchester go she nodded.

"Alright, but you listen to me. We have to find her before..." She stopped speaking as the lights flickered back on, "Someone... Goes... Missing.." Her voice slowly died on her lips as a small scream sounded through the area, being close enough to the area of the scream all they had to do was turn their heads to see what had caused it.

A knife in a wall, slight smudges of blood, and well... A note with quick written hand writing with a image of a one of the missing people dead attached with a lime green paper click. In the wall itself however had words carved in it saying:

_The Winchesters have come to play. Tick, tock, will the stop the clock? Waiting ticking, boom boom. The Raven Evermore._


End file.
